Gangster's target
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia est la plus gentille, innocente, mignonne et aimable personne dans l'Académie de Fiore, et est la présidente du conseil des élèves. Donc que se passe-t-il quand Natsu Dragneel, le gangster le plus dangereux, mortel et beau se retrouve transférer dans son école et fait d'elle sa cible amoureuse ? TRADUCTION DE LALAPIE203, AUCUN CREDIT POUR MOI
1. Chapter 1

Gangster's target

**/!\**** L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une traduction de lalapie203, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction, tous les crédits sont pour elle ! ****/!\**

**Le premier chapitre est court, mais la suite est plus longue, promis, considérez ça comme un prologue :D**

Chapitre 1 :

PDV de Gray

Je me préparais pour rentrer à la maison, car je veux me détendre un peu après une longue journée d'école, quand quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – me sauta dessus.

_ Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-chan… pleurnicha la personne.

Attend une minute… Je connais cette voix.

_ Oui, Lucy ? dis-je, un peu irrité qu'elle m'appelle Gray-chan.

_ Tu peux venir avec moi au bureau du conseil des élèves pour m'aider avec les papiers s'il-te-plait parce que Mira a enfin réussi à arranger un rendez-vous pour Erza et Jellal et je veux pas rester toute seule !

Et bien adieu ma relaxation…

_ Um oui bien L…

_ S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

_ Euh…

_ S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

_ Euh Lucy j'ai dis oui…

_ S'il… Oh, ok, merci Gray-chan, allons-y, dis puérilement Lucy comme si on allait à un carnaval en plein été.

_ Oh, et Lucy…

_ Oui ?

_ ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER GREY-CHAN !

Elle se contenta de rire et commença à courir. Je peux vraiment pas rester en colère contre elle…

_Un peu plus tard._

Lucy et moi travaillions dans ses papiers. En fait, elle travaillait, et je la regardais faire. Quoi ? Vous pouvez pas me blâmer ! Mon travail est dans le comité de discipline, pas dans la paperasse ! Je commençai à penser à Jubia, ma petite amie, quand Lucy a soudainement commencé à applaudir. Je sursautai et sortis de mes pensées pour la regarder.

_ Gray-chan, devine quoi, devine quoi !

Je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir pourquoi elle applaudissait le « quoi ».

_ On va avoir un nouvel élève.

_ Dooooooonc…

_ Ça veut dire nouvel ami et encore plus de fun, youpi !

Cette fille ne changera jamais… Je me contentai de lui sourire jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'un truc.

_ Lucy…

_ Oui ?

_ ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER GREY-CHAN !

Ensuite, une nouvelle question me vint à l'esprit.

_ Um Lucy, comment il s'appelle, le nouveau ?

_ Oh, il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Oh merde, ça va être bien si le cerveau cramé revient…

_ Putain…


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ L'histoire appartient toujours à Lalapie203 /!\**

**Désolée d'avoir mis du temps, mais j'ai en ce moment des problèmes familiaux et de santé. J'ai enterré mon grand-père il y a tout juste deux semaines, et ça fait un mois que je suis bien malade : Je dors douze heures par nuit, tout ça sans pouvoir marcher plus de 200 mètres, et j'ai déjà fait un malaise. En plus, personne ne sait ce que j'ai, heureusement que mon corps s'est**_** enfin**_** décidé à se soigner tout seul ! –'**

**Mais sinon, je réponds à vos reviews :**

**Kazenoseiren : Je t'interdis de lire en anglais ! +_+ (Double personnalité : et tu comptes faire quoi ? –') Moi *après deux minutes de réflexion* : la MANGER (Double personnalité : mais bien sûûûûûûûûûûûûûr -_-''''') Non, en vrai je suis super heureuse qu'une de mes lectrices de **_**Dracula**_** vienne lire une de mes autres fictions, ça fait tellement plaisir ! :')**

**Yumi68 : Yataaaa ! Toi aussi je te retrouve de **_**Dracula**_** ! :D Je suis trop contente :') Voici la suite que tu attendais :D (Double personnalité : mais libère tes chibis :'(, je veux retourner jouer avec eux, moi !) Moi : O.O Elle pleure. Ma putain de **_**sadique en force**_** est train de **_**PLEURER**_** ! O.O**

**Bon allez, je vais prendre mes médocs, et on se retrouve en bas :D**

Chapitre 2 :

_**Précédemment**_

_ _ Um Lucy, comment il s'appelle, le nouveau ?

_ Oh, il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel.

Merde, le cerveau cramé est de retour.

_ Putain…

**PDV normal**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Gray-chan ? demanda Lucy en penchant sa tête sur le côté de manière mignonne.

_ Euh Lucy, tu ne sais pas qui est Natsu Dragneel ?

_ Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est le chef du gang Fairy Tail, le gang auquel appartiennent la plupart de mes amis.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? La plupart du temps, les gens ont sacrément peur de lui quand ils entendent le nom du cerveau flambé.

_ Cerveau flambé ?

_ Ahhh, longue histoire…

_ De toute façon non parce que toi, Erza, Lisa, Mira, Jellal, Elfman, et Levy… (après avoir donné tout un tas de noms) vous êtes tous partis de ce gang et vous êtes gentils.

_ Ben, nous on est gentils à cause de toi mais face de cendres est la personne la plus dangereuse de Fiore.

_ Je m'en fiche un peu, Gray-chan. Allez, on va au magasin de bonbons !

_ Pourquoi moi… ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER GRAY-CHAN !

_ Oui, oui, allons-y.

Lucy traîna Gray jusqu'à la boutique de confiseries Blue Pegasus, l'endroit qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Oh, vous ne savez surement pas, mais Lucy adore toutes les sucreries comme les bonbons, le chocolat et les cookies. Un conseil : ne les lui prenez jamais, sauf si voulez voir la troisième guerre mondiale. Juste un conseil.

**Après avoir acheté un sac entier de bonbons**

_ Alors, Gray-chan, dis-moi en un peu plus sur Natsu.

_ Ben, il a dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf et il est vraiment grand, genre 1m85, il a les cheveux roses mais il dit saumon enfin bref. Il aime bien taquiner les autres, et il a tout ce qu'il veut des filles et… JE SAIS PAS, DEMANDE AUX FILLES, ELLES EN SAVENT PLUS QUE MOI.

_ Je voiiiiiis… Donc il a deux ans de plus que moi et il est vraiment plus grand que moi (Lucy a 16 presque 17 et fait 1m61) et il a les cheveux roses… QUOI LES CHEVEUX ROSES !

_ Euh ouais mais apparemment c'est saumon et pas rose mais personne, et je dis bien personne, ne le croit… Lucy ?

Lucy avait des étincelles dans les yeux et répétait « cheveux roses, cheveux roses » pendant que Gray avait des sueurs froides.

_ Euh, Lucy, ça va ?

_ Cheveux roses, cheveux roses…

_ Oh, j'avais complètement oublié que le rose est couleur préféré et que tu voulais te teindre les cheveux en rose mais que les filles t'avaient pas laissée faire… Lucy ?

Gray eut à nouveau des sueurs froides en voyant Lucy marmonner et bouder dans un coin au milieu de la rue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était quelque chose à propos d'amis diaboliques et de biscuits menaçants.

_ Euh Lucy, laisse-moi te raccompagner jusque chez toi. Tu vas avoir une journée chargée demain, avec toute la paperasse et les autres merdes, alors viens.

_ Oui Gray-chan allons-y *sniff-sniff, cheveux roses, sniff-sniff*.

Gray se contenta de rire nerveusement et, pour la première de sa vie, il remercia les filles pour ne pas l'avoir laissée teindre ses cheveux en rose. Une fois arrivés Lucy, Gray l'aida à rentrer les sacs les de bonbons.

_ Ok Lucy, on se voit demain, je dois aller voir Jubia maintenant, je suis sure qu'elle flippe à mort, là.

_ Ok Gray-chan bye. Dis bonjour à Jubia de ma part. Et, Gray-chan…

_ Ouais, Lucy ?

_ Ne va pas trop loin sans protection, ok ?

_ LUCY !

Lucy se contenta de pouffer et dit : Bye-bye, Gra-chan, à plus !

_ Bye et ARRETE DE M'APPELER GRAY-CHAN !

Lucy rit et ferma la porte. Gray fit demi-tour et partit rejoindre sa petite-amie à son appartement. Le long du chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui aller arriver maintenant que le chef du gang revenait.

_ Je me demande si les autres sont au courant et si Happy est avec lui. Il doit être avec lui, Happy ne va nulle part sans le cerveau flambé. Maintenant, je ferais mieux de suivre le conseil de Lucy et acheter de quoi me protéger.

Si quelqu'un voyait le visage de Gray à ce moment, il penserait qu'il allait violer quelqu'un à cause de ses yeux tuer quelqu'un à cause de son immense sourire, mais heureusement, Jubia savait gérer.

**Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! :D**

**A la prochaine, mes lecteurs-koneko adorés !**


End file.
